


the love that's settled in my soul

by fizzii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Sleeping Together, how do you tag, there's no plot whatsoever i just wanted to write these boys being disgustingly sappy and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzii/pseuds/fizzii
Summary: Is there anything better than waking up next to the light of your life with the knowledge that you're happy, secure, and loved?A day in the life of Kenma Kozume.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 175





	the love that's settled in my soul

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! thanks for checking out my fic!
> 
> i'd like to give a big thank you to [sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solthes/pseuds/solthes) and to [noémie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no0emie/pseuds/no0emie) for beta reading the fic! i'd be to scared to post this otherwise ahaha
> 
> hope ya like it! <3

Consciousness fills Kenma as the morning sunlight seeps in through the window. 

  
  


_Warmth. Contentment_. These are the words that first drift into Kenma’s mind. He feels his lips pull into a soft smile, and snuggles into the body laying next to his. 

  
  


Kenma tries to conjure up the image in his brain. He sees warm hues swirling through a blank canvas, a drip of color weaving through all the hues. He sees bold strokes, striking out and grounding him, ensuring he doesn't get lost in the overwhelming sea. In these hues, he feels a warmth, a warmth he can only feel with a certain someone by his side.

  
  


In the few years he hadn't known Kuroo, his life was a bleak, repetitive, and boring one. He’s never known true comfort. Kuroo is now the beacon in his life, his guiding light. Brought him to who they are today, cuddled up in an apartment bedroom, warmth seeping through the sheets and into the blankets surrounding them.

  
  


Kenma slowly opens his eyes and lifts his head from Kuroo’s chest. He peeks at the time; _6:37,_ much too early to be awake on a day like this. He tilts his head to observe the scene around him.

  
  


A few blankets are strewn over them, keeping them from the nipping cold that lays dormant from outside the comfort of the sheets. Underneath it all, if Kenma thinks hard enough, he can feel where his body ends and where Kuroo’s begins, the way Kuroo’s arm wraps around Kenma’s middle. 

  
  


Kenma lifts his gaze toward the sleeping body next to his. Kuroo’s sleeping face has always been one Kenma adored. Far from the biting smirks and furrowed eyebrows from an excessive workload, Kuroo’s sleeping face is one of peace and tranquil. He presses a gentle kiss to Kuroo’s chin.

  
  


Kenma embraces the feeling he’s wrapped in at the moment, he loves the gentle stream of _I love you I’m here I love you I’m here_ that Kuroo’s sleeping presence gives out. The trust built between them from their shared years.

  
  


Kenma must've fallen back asleep at some point, because the next time he wakes up, their bed is much less warm than it was before.

  
  


—

  
  


Kenma drags himself out of bed, hearing soft music and the faint sizzle of bacon as he walks down the hall. He stands in the doorway for a second, admiring Kuroo’s chef stance. He’s wearing the black cat apron that Bokuto gave him as a gag gift last Christmas, humming along to the music coming from the speaker.

  
  


Kenma slaunters over to Kuroo and drapes himself over his back. Kuroo lets out a soft huff, puts down the spatula, and turns around to fully embrace Kenma. He feels Kuroo’s lips pressing against his forehead and he relishes in the moment.

  
  


“Mornin’ Kitten,” Kuroo says with a chuckle. Kenma lets out a soft _mmmh_ in response and continues to melt into Kuroo’s embrace. 

  
  


After a few moments Kuroo tugs at his arms, “Kenma, the food’s gonna burn.”

  
  


“Then let it.” he’s too comfortable right now, must Kuroo break the moment?

  
  


“The food’s going to burn,” he repeats, “It’s not gonna be my fault when you complain about burnt bacon.”

  
  


Kenma sighs and reluctantly steps back, taking a seat on their dining table. After a few minutes, Kuroo joins him with two plates of bacon and pancakes, ready to be eaten. Kenma pulls a plate towards himself and begins to eat.

  
  


They eat in comfortable silence, as per usual. Kenma catches Kuroo’s gaze a few times.

  
  


“Kuro, the food is gonna go cold if you stare at me the whole time,” he grumbles.

  
  


“It's not my fault the sight in front of me is so adorable!” Kuroo throws back, “I’m fine with cold food, anyway.”

  
  


Kenma feels his face flush and attempts an eye roll. Why does Kuroo never fail to fluster him, after all these years? 

  
  


“Eat,” is all Kenma replies.

  
  


Once they finish, Kenma brings their plates to the sink and begins to wash them.

  
  


This is a steady routine they've grown so fond of, Kuroo cooking them breakfast and Kenma cleaning after, maybe stealing a few kisses in between. A routine — _domestic_ , Kenma’s brain supplies— that he’s learned to appreciate. 

  
  


The gentle push and pull of their relationship, one they've built over the years with a foundation that’ll last even more. One taking care of the other, never overwhelming.

  
  


Many people think Kenma takes Kuroo’s relationship for granted, but Kenma has always done his best to support Kuroo and help him every step of the way. Kenma doesn't need to prove them wrong though, so long as he sees Kuroo grow alongside him, being there to support each other every step of the way. 

  
  


Kuroo gives Kenma one last chaste kiss before heading to the shower, getting ready for work. Kenma goes back to the bedroom to scroll through his phone for a bit; he doesn't have to stream for another couple hours. 

  
  


—

  
  


It’s around two in the morning when Kenma’s stream finally ends, and he heads into the bathroom to change. On the mirror he sees a sticky note, and a small message written in Kuroo’s neat handwriting: _Good job on today’s stream, Kitten! I love you. <3 _

  
  


Kenma smiles and pulls one of Kuroo’s shirts from the closet, along with a pair of sweatpants. He quickly throws them on and walks into their shared bedroom.

  
  


Kuroo’s already asleep, facing Kenma’s side. Kuroo’s odd sleeping position changed over the years to accommodate Kenma next to him, shifting from the pillows pressed against his ears to a slight semicircle, ready to pull Kenma against his chest.

  
  


_His bedhead never changed though_. Kenma thinks with a slight tilt of his lips.

  
  


As quietly as possible, he slips into bed, trying not to wake up Kuroo. 

  
  


Kenma knows he failed when he feels Kuroo groan, slowly opening his eyes. Kenma huffs and arranges himself right into Kuroo’s chest, as Kuroo wraps his arms back around him. They shift a bit, blankets wrapping around both of them.

  
  


With the sheer power of exhaustion and Kuroo’s warm embrace, it doesn't take too long for Kenma to fall asleep, content. 

  
  


—

  
  


Kenma wakes up the next morning still wrapped in Kuroo’s embrace. His eyes flutter open and take in the image of Kuroo Tetsurou smiling softly at him. Kuroo brings a hand up, cupping Kenma’s cheek. Kenma leans into the touch.

  
  


Next to him, Kuroo grins. “I see you're awake,” he says. Kenma murmurs a soft jumble of words and wraps his hand around Kuroo’s wrist. He turns his head and presses a soft kiss to the middle of Kuroo’s palm.

  
  


Kuroo smiles beside him. 

  
  


In this moment— this sweet, serene, and sunlit moment, Kenma feels like he could never be happier than with Kuroo Tetsurou by his side. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @kuroozume and @fizz.ii on instagram! let's be friends!


End file.
